1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to partition structures and, more particularly, to a one-piece paperboard partition structure adapted to form three separate cells within an outer wrapper or shipping container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos: 137,791; 1,126,185; 1,157,712; 1,259,666; 1,791,422; 2,154,085; 2,888,185; 3,088,648; 3,260,440; 3,300,,076; 3,317,111; 3,519,191; 3,871,569; 3,921,891; 3,985,286; 3,997,102; 4,111,350; 4,171,762; 4,172,550; 4,226,357; British Pat. No. 399,536.
None of the prior art patents disclosed a partition structure formed from a unitary blank of foldable paperboard having two sections of equal length and width arranged in side-by-side relation with only two of the panels joined to each other.